


Cryblock

by schim



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Humanstuck, Kissing, M/M, Original Universe, sburbiastuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a snippet written for a good friend for his birthday.</p><p>It features human versions of Karkat and Eridan. Karkat (Konrad) is upset about something and seeks the comfort of Eridan (Eric) but things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryblock

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Karkat and Eridan are from THIS AU: http://sburbiastuck.tumblr.com/
> 
> I just randomly winged it and put them in a random situation that is probably no where near the creator of the AU's canon. BUT WHATEVER. He likes Karkat/Eridan and comfort and kissing and gay boys, so I did my best with what little I had.
> 
> Posting so you have something to read while I wait on betas to post my other fics/fic updates.

“It’s stupid,” Konrad rolled over and huffed into Eric’s shoulder.

Eric shuddered at hot breath through his shirt. “Y-yeah. It kinda is.” He tried to keep his voice low so Konrad wouldn’t notice it shake.

They were in Eric’s bed of all places. Night after sweaty night Eric dreamed and fantasized about having Konrad there with him, touching him, doing all sorts of things with him. Eric bit his lip and tried to change his train of thought. He was supposed to be being a good friend, not picturing the other boy bent and screaming his name.

“Do you w-wanna talk about it?” Eric sneaked his arm to a more proper half-hold of Konrad, his fingertips petting along in shoulder in a way that seemed right. Eric wasn’t an expert on the whole comforting thing. He was barely a beginner.

“No.” Konrad sighed and nuzzled closer. Eric shivered when the boy’s cold nose touched his neck. “Just want to sleep forever. Fuck the world. Too fucking freezing to do anything else.”

“I’m sure you could,” Eric’s gaze slid over to the opposite corner of his room, as if it were too embarrassing to even look in the same general direction as Konrad, “sleep over or somethin’, I dunno. I w-wouldn’t mind or nothin’.”

There was a long pause and Eric shrank back into his plush mattress, hoping it would swallow him up for proposing such a stupid idea.

“Yea.” Konrad’s voice was dry, almost warbling at the end of his words. “Yea, I think I’d like that.”

“You w-would?” Eric swallowed down a gasp.

Konrad didn’t answer, instead he started to cry soft soundless sobs into Eric’s shoulder.

Eric sat up, resting on his elbows, mouth open as his confused eyes searched for an answer. His hands shook and hovered over Konrad, uncertain of what they should be doing. It seemed like he should have been doing something to calm Konrad down, but all he could do was let out a helpless squeak and let the other boy soak his shirt with his tears.

Eric struggled to speak. Maybe if he tried, the right words would come. “H-hey. Um. Konrad. I.”

He was cut off when Konrad grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled himself up. Konrad’s eyes were closed at first, tears streaming down his face. Eric swallowed again when Konrad opened them, his eyes wide and wet, looking so pitiful and helpless. Eric didn’t tell his arm to wrap around Konrad's back, but it did anyway.

Konrad hiccuped in reply and leaned forward.

Their lips met in an awkward clash between wet lips and the unexpecting. Eric’s eyes went wide as Konrad kissed him desperate and needy, his fingers digging and twisting into Eric’s shirt.

Fear and something else, something he couldn’t quite explain, took Eric’s heart in a vice grip. He could feel it pounding against his chest as if it wanted to escape and claim Konrad for its own. Eric gripped the back of Konrad’s shirt tighter before closing his eyes, trembling as he kissed back, mimicking Konrad's movements, his entire body shaking.

Soon both their faces were wet with Konrad’s tears.

After what seemed like hours, Konrad pulled away, panting in soft breathes, as if trying to hold them in. Eric opened his eyes, his glasses slightly askew and vision blurry. He tried to say something, but after a quick shift, Konrad was on top of him and caught the gasp on the edge of Eric’s lips with another kiss.

Eric’s hand went where they wanted. His mind was too far gone and focused on the sensations and the heat of Konrad to care. His hands rested on Konrad’s hips, unaware of the fact they were pulling Konrad down by his belt loops into the grinding heat of his hips.

Konrad didn’t seem to mind and ground back, kissing with less focused aim. His hands slid up, seeking Eric’s until their fingers were laced. He mumbled something hot and breathless and needy against Eric’s lips, but Eric’s head was pounding too hard with blood and want to make out even a single word.

The kiss ended when Konrad slumped against Eric, who grunted at the sudden weight down upon him. Konrad curled up against him, shaking, breath uneven and trembling. Eric wheezed, trying to catch the breath that wasn’t there before he looked down at Konrad despite the awkward angle.

“Just-- want to sleep,” Konrad grumbled into Eric’s neck, leaving a lazy lick like a signature.

Eric shuddered, muscles twitching, body sweat sticky under blankets and clothes and Konrad. “Y-yeah. That’s. That’s good.”

“Mmm.” Konrad squirmed before getting comfortable, hands wrapping around Eric like an old stuffed animal. He buried his face into his chest, taking in the scent of him with a small sniffle. “Thanks.”

Eric sighed. He was unbearably hot, and with Konrad still trapping him, there was little he could do about it. From the sounds of Konrad’s slowed breathing, he was already asleep or close to it. Eric sighed again.

Maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BANA ( http://allbeareverybear.tumblr.com/ )!


End file.
